This application is for a conference grant to the International Conferences on Calcium Regulating Hormones, Inc. for partial travel support of U.S. residents to attend the Eighth International Conference on Calcium Regulating Hormones to be held in Kobe, Japan, October 16-21, 1983. With the aid of travel grants provided in part by these funds, it is anticipated that North American scientists will attend this Conference, which should have a total of 400 to 500 scientists and clinicians in attendance from around the world. The Conference program will cover the most recent advances in physiological, morphological and biochemical aspects of calcium regulating hormones, and will include major reports bearing on the clinical questions related to metabolic bone disease. The International Conferences on Calcium Regulating Hormones, Inc. (formerly, the Parathyroid Conferences) was incorporated in the State of Texas and is recognized by the U.S. Internal Revenue Service as a tax exempt public educational foundation. (Exhibit A.) It is operated by an international Board of Directors consisting of nine scientists from the United States, two from England, three from France, two from Japan, and one each from Australia, The Netherlands, Switzerland and Italy. Affiliate members of the Board included in the above represent four national and international organizations dealing with mineral metabolism and calcified tissues. This application will provide a basic stipend of 50% of travel costs and up to 80% in special cases of need, most of which will be awarded to U.S. residents not included on the list of invited speakers, but who will participate in the submitted presentation program. The Conference Organization requests the right to use up to ten percent of these funds for travel grants to invited speakers if they are permanent residents of the U.S.